ENDGAME: Zombiestuck
by Madame Lalonde
Summary: When a zombie outbreak happens, can Roxy and her friends survive long enough to find the cause of it and end it before it's too late?


ENDGAME: ZOMBIESTUCK

Chapter 1  
== Regroup

Roxy sat in an abandoned house, back against one of the walls. It wasn't much, but it offered more protection than her own home at the moment. In her lap sat a dirtied backpack that held two small boxes of ammunition, an MRE, a small first aid kit, and one of her small Smith & Wesson handguns. Leaning on the wall next to her was her trusty sniper rifle, loaded and ready for anything. "Shit," she muttered to herself, "I'm going to have to try to find some more supplies soon." How did her life turn into this: surviving on military rations and fighting for her life day in and out from the hordes of the undead that plagued her city? She sighed and got up, checking her second handgun. Just enough in the chamber to make it around the block a few times if she's lucky enough to get through without alerting any zombies. Sliding it into her waistband, she moved to the barricaded door and moved the oversized dresser and table from in front of it. Cracking the door open slightly, the blonde looked around. It was cloudy, perfect zombie weather. The city laid in ruin even though the outbreak only started 2 months ago. 2 long months filled with paranoia and worry for the sake of her friends' wellbeing. When all cell phone service died, she had assumed they would contact her through the landline her mother insisted on having or at least through PesterChum. Jake and Dirk replied quickly, but Jane never replied. There was a sickening feeling in her gut as she waited for her reply for as long as she could before Roxy had to leave her home and mother behind.

Walking around, Roxy looked for any sign of usable materials while avoiding zombie hotspots. She hated this unnatural silence that surrounded her. She stopped at an old corner store and went inside carefully, looking around. A smile appeared on her face as she found some canned food and a can opener in the next aisle. She slid off her backpack and grabbed several of the cans of fruit and vegetables. She only stopped, hearing something moving around nearby. Pulling out her gun quickly, she looked up at the partially broken mirror that hung in the corner and saw something moving a few aisles from her. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She picked up a nearby can and tossed it by the window to distract whatever was there. When she was a head of blonde hair turning to look at the window, her heart nearly stopped.  
"What the hell was that?" a familiar voice asked followed by another. "No idea. Think it could be a zombie?" She moved over to the window and smiled. "Dirk? Jake?" she asked softly. Dirk turned to her, "Is that you, Rox?" She nodded and ran over to hug him, "Dirk. Where the hell have you and Jake been?" She moved over to hug Jake, who hugged her back. Dirk fixed his sunglasses, "We'd been looking for Jane." Roxy's smile faded as she faced him, "You haven't found her yet?" The young man shook his head, "Not yet. " Jake looked down, "We've check in with her dad and other friends, but it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." Roxy sighed, a feeling of worry coming over her again. "We have to find her," she said, looking at them, "The four of us always did big things like this together and it just feels weird being the only girl." Jake nodded, "We'll find her. Don't worry."  
"We do have to worry," Dirk said, pulling out his sword, "We got a couple of sprinters heading this way." Roxy pulled her gun out and looked out the window. Off in the distance, she could see three oddly colored zombies moving closer to them quicker than most would. Jake pulled out his own gold-plated pistols and took aim. Roxy took aim as well.  
"Get them before they start running."  
"Get them after they start running." Jake and Roxy looked at one another. "You need to get them before they start running," Roxy said. Jake shook his head, "After they start running." Dirk frowned, "Guys…" Roxy frowned, "I've taken them down before they started to run. They're easier to hit." Jake frowned back, "Well, I've taken then down while they were running. They're much more vulnerable then." Dirk glared outside, seeing two of them starting to charge. "Guys!" he yelled, getting their attention. Roxy aimed and shot one in the head as Jake shot the other one. The third started to charge as the first two fell. Dirk ran out towards it and sliced its head off, watching it roll and the body fall. "Ugh… they reek," he said, covering his nose with his arm. "What do you expect with rotting flesh, Dirk? Daisies?" Roxy asked, grabbing her backpack. "This isn't just rotting flesh," he replied, "It smells like something else too." Jake grabbed up the supplies he had gathered and moved over to Dirk, looking at the zombie's body. "Huh. Never seen one up close. There's something vaguely familiar about the skin color…" Roxy moved over to them and looked. "…What smells like rotting fruit over here?" Dirk blinked, "It's the fucking zombie." The young woman looked at it, "It looks like a clusterfuck of moldy old Fruit Gushers wrapped around a skeleton." Jake sighed, "We should get back to our safe house, Dirk." Roxy looked at the two, "Why not come to mine? It's just around the corner. It's not much, but it keeps the zombies out." Dirk turned to her and nodded, "Sure. Why not?" She smiled and led the way back to her safe house, feeling better to have two of her three friends in tow.


End file.
